1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correctly positioning a vehicle during inspection of positioning of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
When the direction of headlights or the optical axis of a rear-guide monitor or the like of a vehicle are checked, the vehicle must be correctly positioned with respect to a predetermined reference line using a vehicle positioning apparatus. Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus for evaluating one-sided shifting of vehicles using a vehicle positioning apparatus. In this example of prior art, a vehicle to be inspected is transported to a free table (consisting of a pair of rollers or the like) and stopped thereon. Pressure is then applied to the wheels laterally using pressure rollers or the like so as to displace the wheels to the left or right such that the vehicle can be correctly positioned. In another example, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus whereby wheels are disposed on a slidable table that can be horizontally moved freely. The wheels are pressed and clamped on both sides with a pair of clamp members that can be moved towards or away from one another, so that the wheels can be correctly positioned.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-331505 A (1994)
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 64-35301 A (1989)